


Posttraumatic

by Taeqyung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, No Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeqyung/pseuds/Taeqyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¡Iwa-chan! Ya que tienes tu licencia de conducir... o vamos, no me des esa cara. Solo necesito que me lleves a la universidad para llevar mis papeles, ¡estaremos de regreso en menos de lo que canta un gallo!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posttraumatic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.  
> El trastorno de estrés postraumático es un tipo de trastorno de ansiedad que puede ocurrir después de que uno ha observado o experimentado un hecho traumático que involucra una amenaza de lesión o de muerte.

Le da comezón.

Tooru sabe que eso no puede ser bueno. Tiene ganas de rascarse, de rascarse hasta que la comezón se vaya, aunque esto significara arrancar su piel, desgarrar los músculos y que su brazo quede reducido a nada más que puro hueso. Tooru quiere arrancar su brazo para aliviar la comezón. Pero no lo hará, porque no está loco

(¿O lo está?)

Prefiere concentrarse en otra cosa, controlando sus impulsos. Se arregla para ir a la escuela y sale de su casa, llevando una bufanda alrededor de su cuello; la cual usa apretada, aprisionando su tráquea y haciéndole difícil el respirar. Él la afloja, pero al poco tiempo vuelve a apretarla. En su camino, se cruza con aquel shiba al que saludaba todas las mañanas antes de…

Al que saludaba todas las mañanas, quiere seguir con su rutina como se lo recomendaron, pero pasa de largo, ignorando la fuerza de la costumbre. Porque le da la impresión de que el perro lo sabrá, lo sentirá y le morderá la mano herida rompiendo las suturas. El perro podría re-destruirle la mano, así que no se arriesga y decide crear una rutina nueva. Tooru se dice a si mismo que es solo por un nuevo comienzo, que no tiene miedo ya más.

(¿O si?)

En la estación del tren, el brazo se le duerme, el brazo de la mano mala. Y le da comezón, le da comezón mientras camina al andén, mientras espera el tren detrás de la línea amarilla y piensa en saltar cuando escucha la alarma de que el tren se acerca. Sus rodillas tiemblan, su mano palpita, siente calor en su cuerpo, calor previo a empezar a sudar; aprieta su bufanda y cierra los ojos en el momento en el que el tren se detiene y las personas empiezan a abordar.

Tooru tiembla, comienza a sudar. Afloja su bufanda, la aprieta y finalmente entra, justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. Observa un asiento libre y camina rápidamente hacia este, aliviado. No, no está aliviado pero si está cansado y adolorido. Una fuerte migraña comienza a atacarle y cierra los ojos, esperando encontrar alivio.

Lo que encuentra es una imagen de él, aprisionado en el asiento delantero de un auto, mira al cielo y no puede ver las estrellas porque sus ojos se enfocan en luces brillantes, rojas y azules, no sabe por qué los oídos le duelen, no sabe por qué todo el mundo está gritando. No sabe por qué no siente su brazo. Tooru ha dejado de respirar y comienza a sentir a sus pulmones gritar por aire. Abre los ojos inhalando violentamente.

Se le ha pasado la parada.

oOo

Parecía esta una regla que nadie había dicho nunca en voz alta, pero todos la acataban sin preguntar razones.

Tooru estaba sentado, solo en su banco en el salón y parecía que tenía una burbuja a su alrededor que a todos les impedía hablarle. No había sido particularmente espectral al entrar al salón de clases, a la escuela incluso. De hecho había saludado a varias personas con su sonrisa de siempre, pero nadie parecía devolverle el gesto. Apretó la bufanda en su cuello y tosió por la sensación de aprisionamiento. ¿Sería acaso por los moretones en su rostro? ¿Por su mano? ¿Por qué no sabían cómo hablarle después de…?

Se levantó de su banco y fue a paso rápido hacia la cafetería.

oOo

Tooru estaba en el techo de la escuela, rascando su brazo, le picaba, le picaba, le picaba. Le daba mucha comezón. Sus ojos se empezaron a aguar ante la desesperación que sentía. ¿Por qué a él? No se lo merecía, no del todo.

(¿lo merecía?)

Un nudo se formó en su garganta esto sumado a la presión en su garganta por parte de su bufanda le hizo toser un poco para evitar ahogarse. El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y decidió que era el momento de quitarse la bufanda. El frío golpeando su cuello aún caliente por la protección de la prenda le hizo temblar. El frío estaba bien… Se quitó el abrigo, se quitó el suéter del uniforme y el chaleco también, dejándolos caer con descuido en el suelo. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, sus músculos se movían buscando calor ante el viento que lo golpeaba sin piedad. Se acercó al borde y se recargó en el barandal, mirando a la nada.

Tooru tenía frío, tenía frío como en aquella noche…

"Oi, Oikawa"

Tooru abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y se giró rápidamente "Iwa-ch…an…" Detrás de él no había nadie.

Aterrado, recogió sus pertenencias y corrió hacia otro lugar, donde hubiera gente.

oOo

Tooru se había ido caminando a su casa, pensando en que no podía soportar subir al tren si había demasiada gente. Su brazo le palpitaba y le recordaba que las cosas no estaban bien por más que él quisiera demostrar lo contrario, despidiéndose de todo el mundo y yendo al club a supervisar que todo estuviera bien a pesar de que su capitán había estado ausente por… mucho tiempo.

oOo

"Iwa-chan~ Eres bueno conduciendo a pesar de no tener experiencia en esto ¿eh?" Iwaizumi chasqueó su lengua en un gesto de molestia y Tooru rio. "Gracias por llevarme a dejar mis papeles a la universidad… lástima que no iremos juntos esta vez"

"Uy, si… No sabes que pena me da"

"¡Que cruel, Iwa-chan!"

oOo

Tooru apretó el paso. No quería pensar en eso, buscó apretar la bufanda, pero no tenía ésta en el cuello ya, la había guardado al fondo de su mochila. Apretó ambas manos y soltó un gemido de dolor.

oOo

". . . Sabes que voy a extrañarte. . . "

"¡Lo sé! Me extrañarás mucho, Iwa-chan ¡No hay otro como yo!"

"Olvídalo, me retracto de mis palabras, será un alivio no tener a tu egocentrismo cerca de mi" Iwaizumi escuchó a Tooru reír un poco y después el auto se quedó en silencio.

"Yo también voy a extrañarte, mucho" Tooru se giró a ver a Iwaizumi, quien lo miraba de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa, que duró pocos segundos antes de volver la vista al camino "¿Sabes, Iwa-chan…?"

oOo

Un claxon sonó peligrosamente cerca y Tooru gritó y se cubrió la cabeza. Tembló y se quedó congelado, escuchó un sonido de ruedas sobre el pavimento "Ten cuidado, hijo. Fíjate al cruzar la calle. . . Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¡SI!" Tooru gritó al conductor y salió corriendo a su casa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y queriendo gritar.

¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!

"Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan… Hajime…" Tooru sabía que por más que lo llamara, Iwaizumi no iba a ir con él, sabía que jamás le iba a volver a contestar, no volvería a escuchar su voz, ni a sentir su cuerpo fundirse con el suyo en un abrazo. "Perdóname, Hajime… Perdóname, fue mi culpa"

oOo

Tooru no podía ver las estrellas, tan lejanas, por lo que miró a su lado.

"Iwa…-chan…."

Iwaizumi no contestó.

Cristales rotos, sangre corriendo, gritos de personas que se acercaban, sonidos de sirenas y de gente hablando por radios. Tooru sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, trató de mover su brazo izquierdo pero no lo logró, después movió su brazo derecho para alcanzar la mano de Iwaizumi. Un sabor a sangre inundó su boca. "Está bien, Iwa-chan… vamos a… estar bien"

Iwaizumi no contestó.


End file.
